calvinandhobbesfandomcom-20200215-history
Moe
Moe is the resident bully at Calvin's school, who prefers to call Calvin "Twinky". History Moe is a recurring character in Calvin and Hobbes. He is a bully in Calvin's school and seems to beat up or threaten Calvin every time he appears. Moe appeared early in the strip, and is merciless and has no capacity for kindness (Watterson describes him as "every jerk I've ever known"). Although Moe had made many appearances in the strip, his character has changed little over the years since his primary purpose in the comic is to threaten and bully Calvin. Appearance Moe is usually seen with white pants and a black T-shirt. His hair is shaggy and covers his eyes. His nose is quite large. Calvin mentions that he is the only six-year-old who shaves. One unusual characteristic is the handwriting font used in Moe's speech bubbles. His words are written in a sprawling, childish scrawl which suggest Moe's slow speech patterns and/or level of intelligence. Calvin's observations to the audience support this; he once described Moe as "streetwise," meaning he "knows what street he lives on." Characteristics Moe seems to be the only character capable of frustrating Calvin to the point of absolute resignation and operates solely through brute force and physical coercion. Calvin's rare attempts to retaliate have mainly consisted of mocking Moe with words the bully can't understand. Calvin seems to take a certain delight in this. In one strip showing Moe "shaking down" Calvin for lunch money, Calvin tells Moe that his "simian countenance suggested a heritage unusually rich in species diversity." Moe replied, "What?" Calvin handed over his money, saying "Here you go. That was worth 25 cents." Another time Calvin asked Moe, "Are your maladjusted antisocial tendencies the product of your berserk pituitary gland?" Moe responded a while later, with a mere "What?" and Calvin announced to the audience, "Isn't he great, folks? Let's give him a big hand!" Calvin's mother is often shown calling the school to notify them on Moe's bullying, although it only made Moe return 25 cents to Calvin because someone had ratted on him and "it'll be a dark day if I ever find out who!" Another time in the strip, Hobbes is brought to school and Calvin successfully psyches Moe out by daring him to touch Hobbes. Calvin thinks Hobbes is scaring him; Moe thinks that the dare is some sort of trap to let the teacher catch him stealing and get him in trouble. Moe also isn't used to hearing a normal question as seen when he says to Calvin: "Hey! You took my favorite swing!" Calvin replies, "That's true, Moe. How about that?". Moe stupidly stands there with a mere "Uhhhh......" In one comic, Calvin states Moe only has a monosyllabic vocabulary, which is true, with the exception of "Twinky", and "favorite". Quotes *"Okay Twinky, let's have that ball." – Moe in his first appearance, demanding a ball from Calvin. *"You got two periods to live, Twinky. Then it's gym class, and I turn you into hamburger casserole!" –Moe to Calvin Moe: "I want that truck, Twinky." Calvin: "It's mine, Moe. I brought it from home." Moe: "I said gimme the truck." Calvin: "Moe, you can't just '''take '''things from people because you're bigger." (Moe picks up Calvin, threatening to punch him) Moe: "I'm not taking it. You're '''giving '''it to me because we'll both be so much happier that way." (next panel shows Calvin; truck gone along with Moe) Calvin: "How touching." – An instance of Moe's bullying Category:Characters